The embodiments described herein relate generally to dental accessories, and more particularly, to a water flosser having a container for a tablet.
Brushing your teeth with a toothbrush and flossing your teeth with dental floss is not sufficient for deep cleaning the areas between your teeth. Thus, a lot of people use water flossers to clean the areas between their teeth. However, conventional water flossers simply pass pressurized water through the device to clean the areas between your teeth and do not include a convenient way to provide treatment deep into the gum pockets to address periodontal diseases.
Therefore, what is needed is a water flosser capable of providing treatment deep into gum pockets.